The Warrior, The Thief and The Magi
by SniperInTheHouse
Summary: What if the dragon born had two traveling companions. What if they became famous in their own right not just followers and the carved their own names in Skyrim history. Archmage, Harbinger or Leader of the thrives guild. What type of story would be told. WARNING: expanded skyrim eg. Larger settlements and more settlements and three POVs and a untraditional ff story


River wood was a quaint little town that as the name suggests lay besides a river and a rich forest. It was nestled near some mountains and a little farther out a relatively flat plain towards Whiterun. After The Great Imperial War and The Rise of the Dragon Born as the locale had taken to calling it. Riverwood quickly gained in size for a multitude of reasons. During the awakening of the dragons many surrounding areas that held farmers or miners migrated to the safety of Riverwood or Whiterun to hide inside their walls. It also wasn't an odd occurance to see bandits offer their services as improv guards to Riverwood for food and lodging during those troubling times.

The winters were harsh as always and when Riverwood was raided in those troubling times bandits came not in mere bands but in great hordes. Ironically enough, those former bandits gained a bond with those inhabitants of Riverwood they fought with. This led to a odd relationship with the people of Riverwood and the bands of bandits eventually ending with the bandits becoming the local militia to the towns people's great pride fighting at one time to protect a former bandit from being incarcerated by the various Jarls.

The village was a far cry from what it once was. The farmers and miners long ago left Riverwoods lodgings to work at their sources of livelihood, but it wasn't uncommon for the miners to leave their families at River wood and return during the week ends as they would call them. The farmers would also return on these weekends with their produce or to simply share a pint or two. Both farmers and miners would often receive training by the militia in the event they would need to defend their home town.

The militia of former bandits long ago called vicious names kept those names to form four "great companies" ironically none of their companies numbered more than two dozen. They would rotate guard duty, patrolling, training and a week of rest to insure their lives we're in order. Sometimes the militia was invited to Whiterun to learn the and train with the guards there.

Riverwood of course grew with the populace. Once holding no more than a dozen people with an inn, blacksmith and general store. Riverwood had a large long house to hold the militia. Numerous more lodgings close by for upwards of 200 people including the guards with at least a hundred more miners and farmers in the outlying areas. It by no means held as many as one of the great holds, but it was quite sizable.

Like another town, Riverwood held some oddities. First and foremost was a short Nord by the name of Erik. He always wore a hood unless indoors which would reveal close cropped hair with the top combed back in a haphazard way no doubt due to his hood. His face had many light scars because they paled in comparison to the single large gash from when a sword must've cut through his left eye brow to his top lip. His nose had a line of it healed no doubt by magic but leaving an ugly line going down his face that wasn't pleasing to the eyes. This was of course rationalized why he hid under his travelers cloak no doubt hiding other injuries from the war. He was more or less a jack of all trades like many who we're forced to scratch out a living in Skyrim. He had a particular ability to know all the comings and going of the town and then some. An astounding ability when there we're so many people in the town. Getting him to share such information was hard, rumor had it he would always give it to mysterious travelers who wore hoods that obscured their features. He was also a great shot with a bow helping many youth learn to use the bow when they tried to join the militia. At one time long ago he was in charge of the rangers before stepping down after the civil war. Not much was known about him aside he was good friends with Storr and Ava the next two great enigmas of the town. It was rightly assumed he fought for the imperials and was at one time a scout and had a leadership role. other darker rumors claimed he was the leader of one of the many bandit groups before silently retiring into the town he raided so many times before, or even worse he was a former thief or assassin.

Nevertheless, all would agree his friend Storr was simple enough. A tall muscled Nord with a grand blond beard and mohawk he was as many young woman would faun and giggle about the perfect Nordic specimen. Scars littered his body in the most appealing way. He was sought after by many a female in the town despite his constant rejections, yet there was one woman in town he would always rush to place the amulet of Mara on before always trying to find an excuse to talk to her. She would of course brush him off to many other females irritation and would reply with scathing comments on all the traits that people found attractive about him. Storr was well known before settling down after all he was at one point the leader of the companions and technically still was. He also was the leader of the local militia. He would also work the blacksmith area and create much of the militias armor and weapons on his own. He was renown for his abilities to Smith almost anything. He refused to work Daedric or Elven armor. He lived in the barracks with his men and would frequent the tavern/inn with Erik and Ava.

Ava was a short imperial she was the priest or one of the priests at Riverwood. She healed many under her care and was greatly liked despite being from the college. Her chestnut brown hair always done in a sloppy bun many would beg her to put forth more effort for her to dress nicer or relax for her natural beauty would be greatly enchanted and maybe grant her a suitor, yet she was content with being alone in a shack a little less than a league away from the village when she wasn't at the small temple. She was devoted to her work and studies penning many academic books and articles. Many knew this bright woman as a battle mage for the Stormcloaks. After the war she vowed to stop practicing her deadly magic and was left with only the magic of life and restoration according to the local rumors. She was famous for her lightning magic and would teach all willing to listen basic spells. Ava was desired by many in the village but she was respected well enough to not have any active suitors. Riverwood had many makes and alchemists in her influence and unsurprisingly many we're trained at one point by Ava. It was oftentimes joked Ava herself was the founder of the college of Riverwood considering she trained a sizeable portion of mages and those that we're apprenticed underneath her could go toe to toe with graduates of the college. Unknown to many the village offered her a house in which to start such a college which she politely declined.

This trio was a group of unlikely friends. Ava and Erik would often get in heated arguments over the war resulting in Ava almost breaking her vows and Erik to branish exotic knives of untold creation. Erik originally came to this town because he could would be the best way of putting it. His contributions to the town paled to his friends. Storr returned to Riverwood after the war to lay to rest many sons and daughters of the town throughout the war. His face was memorized by many in the town and it's outlying regions. Eventually he settled down stating he enjoyed the peace and quiet although when Alvor had enough drinks he would tell a tale of a young orphan that used to live here in relative safety before being ran off during a night raid. He mentioned Storr looked like what he envisioned the orphan would look like after a few more winters under his belt. He also mentioned Storr seemed to recognize a few people here when he first arrived here. Ava was an odd case. She actually came her to argue with Erik. Older residents would recall the pairs heated debates and name calling to their amusement. Ava eventually settled down to actually be able to argue with Erik more often and to study the local ruins. Eventually, she became a priest and healer of the village citing she fell in love with the quaint town. for an imperial, many saw her as a nord while they saw Erik as an imperial.

Seeing as how the three held considerable influence and respect it came to the three as a surprise when a young child pulled on Ava's robes. The child of course was ignored while the three argued.

"By Talos you are an idiot! I can't believe you're still alive!"

"I'm sorry Archmage of the destroyed college but the mer we're a greater threat than a cultural identity!"

"So the great rouge decides to join the imperial forces? how rich!"

"Quiet you two we have a visitor!" came Storr's hushed voice.

Ava's green eyes softened as she turned to see the poor child. The child wasn't more than 3 with brown hair due to the lack of cleaning. It was a commonly known fact the child was an orphan with no name and rarely spoke. Her caretaker recently died during travel when a dragon attacked. No one knew why she was spared and many wouldn't take her in because of superstition and those who did didn't have the means as they too barely we're able to scratch out a living. The militia provided the most help offering their food rations but couldn't do much more because of their duties. It broke Storr's heart to see a child like this, but duty was ever prevalent and such a child would render a liability he couldn't afford and what if he died. For Ava, her work and priestly duties allowed her to shelter the child but all of her money went to maintaining her temple the medical supplies and feeding her staff and apprentices.

To Erik's companions surprise lot their faces as Erik lifted the walking mess into his lap leaving mud stains on his cloak and the smell of manure spreading around the table. Erik was unaware of the child's plight because of his reputation many feared what he would do if he found out. "Hello small one what is it?" slowly the tavern started to give glances toward their table as the orphan began to speak many of the towns people grabbing knives and such in fear of what the enigmatic rouge would do.

The orphan pointed at Erik's bread and cheese without shame. The tavern held their breath as Erik asked the orphan if that's what she wanted. The orphan nodded and he tore of small chunks and handing it to the orphan who greedily ate it and kept pointing at the food items as she finished. Soon the food evaporated and the orphan gave what sounded like a whimper as she pointed to the bare chicken leg on Erik's plate. Erik slapped the girls hand and sternly said no. Everyone held their breath as he took her off his lap and onto the ground. He got up and walked past the bartender to grab the whole chicken, a loaf of bread and some vegetables before returning to his seat returning the girl to his lap and dotting over her as a mother duck would to her ducklings. Erik's friends looked on with amusement as he kept smacking the girls hand away from the chicken to the veggies demanding and outright bribing the girl to eat two more bites and the little girl shaking her head.

Time wore on and the bartender came.

"Sir that food hasn't been paid for"

"I know"

"I would appreciate it if you paid for the food you took from this establishment if you cannot pay for it-"

Erik never bought anything for more than a gold piece a day. Rumor had it he was poor wasting what money he did have on those exotic daggers. Many expected Erik to ask for a loan by his better known friends. To people's surprise, he pulled out a sack of coins from underneath his robes and handed it to the bartender without complaint or bargaining before dotting over the child. if grease threatened to stain her cheeks it was wiped away by Erik before one could blink. All the time he picked out live from her hair as she ate and drank after she pointed at the selected food item even if it was across the room. Each time he would just pull out a pouch of coins and give it to the individual he was taking the food from. Many simply just watched in amazement. The odd ranger or two in the tavern we're strangely quiet whispering to one another in pity while other regulars whispered in conspiring tones.

All the while Storr and Ava talked to the girl who answered in nods or shaking her head. Eventually, the orphan started to blink frequently and the blinks increased in length before she doze off in Erik's arms. Her little hand clutched a piece of bread in a death grip almost afraid it would disappear. Erik with infinite care opened her hand and laid the bread on the table and cradled her in his arms. He said his good byes and made his way home.

He knocked on his door and was greeted by a blond haired woman with blue eyes. Her eyes scanned Erik before she hissed out. "Another night in the tavern with Ava and Storr!?" unphased Erik nodded before looking down. The woman followed his gaze to stare at the sleeping child. "What's this?!"

"Our child" Erik proudly proclaimed a smile splitting his features and the woman took a step back.

"Our child!?"

"I decided to adopted her. Her mom died in a dragon attack..." the woman's eyes softened now recalling seeing the orphan before at the market a ghost reminder of her own past.

"Since when was she our child"

"Well we're married"

"Since when" the woman hissed out

"Well we've been courting since forever so we're as good as married"

"You never courted me!"

Erik was dumb founded figuring he never needed to state such a thing considering they lived in the same house, saved each other multiple times, kissed frequently and shared a bed he bought specifialyy for her in mind. Meanwhile his other half was infuriated. At no point in time did he ever express romantic interest in her. She didn't even get an amulet of Mara from him.

A silent pause began and ended just as quickly before she moved out of the way to admit Erik into the house. Erik placed the child into the woman's arms before he left to prepare the bath. The woman sighed in relief barely able to handle the rotten smell. She honestly did love Erik but she wished he would verbally affirm her insecurities. He never told her he loved her although he did go out of his way to help her. Eventually the bath was ready and they awoke the child to wash her. They took the girl into the guest bedroom which wasn't much more than a bed tucked away in a corner by the kitchen beforeblaying her down for bed. The girl made one last request before night came to speed her away. "Story"

"Aren't you a demanding one" Erik chuckled before he retold the child the tale of the Dovahkin with few alterations.

Meanwhile, Storr and Ava we're being questioned by the whole tavern who wanted to eat up this juicy gossip. "Why did Erik help the orphan girl!" someone spoke over the din. Ava and Storr looked at one another in exasperated. "Who is Erik!" Storr stood up relenting to the crowd. Erik admitted one day something like this would happen and if it did truth would be the best option. It wasn't a huge life changing story, but it would add to their influence and in extension busy schedules if the truth of the trio was told. A few knew the truth and those who did we're the original inhabitants.

"It's a long story the best place would start at the beginning" Storr stated.

"You see all three if us served in the imperial army before the civil war. I was a heavy infantryman, Ava a battle mage and Erik was a scout... how he came to be the way he is now is... a longer story you see we deserted the imperial army because Erik convinced us Skyrim would be the best place to disappear and a chance to restart well we got caught and sent for execution. We escaped and well things got complicated real quick.

* * *

 **I've been toying with this in my head. The inspiration is when I was reading a crossover of inheritance cycle and elder scrolls. The main protagonist was a tortured individual and I thought to myself what if he had a companion wouldn't that change everything. Then I thought what if skein had multi-player with just four people.**

 **That way you couldn't be the archmage because someone else had completed the quest line before you. What would it be like to meet this hero you hear about during your adventures and they aren't NPCs so their like a living breathing part of your Skyrim experience able to go questing with and helping one another even if you aren't the dragon born.**

 **Imagine returning from a quest and hearing about another player renown for their warrior abilities and a cataclysm happens and you're forced to band together unwillingly and then you're like dang these NPCs are right Player so and so is a cool badass and etc. I don't know I thought I'd be cool to write about it. it's late I'm sleep deprived sorry for the rant until next time.**

 **-SITH**


End file.
